Objects Island
''Objects Island ''is a 1999 flash-animated reality comedy-adventure film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation. The film was directed by Jeremy Carpenter and produced by Adam Katz, Taylor Grodin, and Scott Young. This is the first 20th Century Fox Animation film ever made, as well as the first feature-length flash-animated film. The plot follows Leafy, Firey, and the Objects is going on a vacation at Dream Island, where they meet new anthropomorphic objects that will be competing on a battle for Dream Island. Meanwhile, Dr. Trash created a lot of evil clone of the Objects, including Leafy's evil clone, a red leaf named Evil Leafy. Dr. Trash and his evil clone is planning to steal Dream Island and cancel the competition, so the Objects must save Dream Island before it gets stolen. 20th Century Fox and JeremyWorks had plans for a Objects ''film entitled ''Objects Unleashed. However, Unleashed was canceled due to story problems, but the project was revived by 20th Century Fox in late 1994, with Jeremy Carpenter announcing that they wanted to create a film that would "transcend generations". The film was originally developed under the title Objects: Battle for the Dream Island; in April 1995, it was confirmed that the film would be instead a reboot simply titled Objects Island. The music for the film was composed by Kevin MacLeod and John Powell. The film was released by 20th Century Fox in the United States on July 9, 1999. It received generally positive reviews from critics, it was also a box office success, grossing over $300 million in the United States and $736 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Michael Huang as Leafy / Firey / Needle / Bubble / Pencil / Pencil Clones / Flower / Snowball / Snowball / Woody / Blocky / Eraser / Eraser Clones / Pen / Additional Objects * Cary Huang as Match / Pin / Tennis Ball / Rocky / Spongy / Coiny / Pencil Clones / Ice Cube / Ice Cube Clones / Additional Objects * Adam Katz as Nickel / Apple / Baseball / Pencil Clones / Teardrop / Eraser Clones / Additional Objects * Taylor Grodin as OJ / Bow / Taco / Paintbrush / Eraser Clones / Pencil Clones / Additional Objects * Alexa Chapman as Pepper / Salt * Derek Napolitano as Pickle * Dee Cashin as Marshmallow * Ben Cross as Balloon * Justin Chapman as Paper / Knife * Aaron Shapiro as Cheesy * Jeremy Carpenter as Announcer * Tim Curry as Dr. Trash Coming soon! Production In 1981, 20th Century Fox and JeremyWorks announced plans for another Objects film. Writers Bill Motz and David N. Weiss were hired by Warner Bros. to write the script for the film; eventually, Motz and Weiss wanted the film to feature a "more experienced" Objects. Motz and Weiss' script, titled Objects Unleashed, had the new villains plan to make a machine to destroy Objectville and rebuild it as new empire. The Objects finds out that villains also plans for world domination, which leads to take over every country around the world. Fearing the world's destruction, The Objects sets out on an adventure to stop this new villains. After the release of Comedy TV in 1982, however, JeremyWorks canceled production on Objects Unleashed due to the story problems. More coming soon! Release Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by Burger King. Trailers * The first teaser was released on June 19, 1999, and was shown before Mulan, The X-Files, Dr. Dolittle, Paint! 2, Small Soldiers, and The Parent Trap. * The first official trailer was released on October 2, 1998, and was shown before Antz, What Dreams May Come, Practical Magic, The Missing Riddle, I'll Be Home for Christmas, The Rugrats Movie, A Bug's Life, Babe: Pig in the City, Jack Frost, The Prince of Egypt, and Mighty Joe Young. * The second official trailer was released on February 12, 1999, and was shown before My Favorite Martian, The King and I, Doug's 1st Movie, Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace, and Tarzan. * TV spots began to air from June to July of 1999. Home media Objects Island ''was released on DVD and VHS on October 20, 1999. The DVD release includes an audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, production notes, interactive games, and trailers and television spots. Reception ''Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films